Crazy for this Girl
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: This is a song fic from the sing Crazy for this Girl, by Evan and Jaron. Marshall leads Mary a string of clues until she finds a burned CD with one song on it. What's Marshall trying to say?


**I think this is a total Marshall and Mary song. ^^; Please read and review. I don not own In Plain Sight or Crazy for This Girl, which is by Evan and Jaron.**

**-----**

_Open your top drawer._

_-Marshall_

Mary looked at the note, which sat a top her cluttered desk. She frowned slightly. If he had some sort of present, or surprise in here, she'd have to shoot him, weather or not he was out sick for the day. Curse him for being sick. Now she couldn't shoot him. She sighed quietly, dropped her stuff by her desk, and pulled open her top drawer. There, sitting on top of many folders, papers, and files, was another note.

_Now open my top drawer_

_-Marshall_

"I'm gonna kill you, Marshall." She muttered under her breath, moving over to his desk. She pulled open his top drawer and, low and behold, there was another note. She picked it up and read it.

_Reach under your desk. Touch the bottom._

_-Marshall_

"Dammit Marshall." She grumbled. She thought about not even bothering anymore. But, she was now curious. Marshall _had _to have a good reason to send her on a scavenger hunt. She moved back over to her desk and reached under it, sliding her hand over the bottom. She felt a piece of paper, so pulled it off. It was another note. Go figure.

_Turn on my computer_

_-Marshall_

Mary sighed quietly and walked over to his computer, stomping a bit. She was getting a bit tired of his games, but she couldn't help but finish it. She was curious, after all. She pushed the button to turn on the monitor of his computer and waited. A white screen popped up. The only thing on it was plain black letters that said:

_Horst Vanderhof_

Now, she would recognize that name anywhere. That was the witness they were transporting when Marshall got shot. He was actually Lola. And it was his fault she almost lost Marshall.

But... why would Marshall put that there? Mary sat there for a second, racking her brain. After a couple of minutes, a thought came to mind.

She walked over to the filing cabinets and pulled a certain drawer open. She searched some until she found Horst Vanderhof's file. She pulled it out and a small scrap of paper fell out. She bent down, and picked it up. The paper read:

_Now, open my CD ROM. (The little thing you put in.)_

_-Marshall_

"I know what a CD ROM is, doofus." She said aloud. Eleanor, who had been ignoring her until now, looked up at Mary with a bewildered look on her face. Mary, ignoring Eleanor, walked over to Marshall's CD ROM and opened it. Inside, was a burned CD. Written in black sharpie on the top, was:

_This CD will tell you everything. _

_Listen to it, then come to me._

_-Marshall_

"Jesus." Mary muttered, putting the CD into her computer. She sat down and pulled on a pair of headphones. A song, which she'd never heard, started playing.

_She rolls the window down_

_And she_

_Talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her?_

_She looks at me._

_She's got me thinking about her constantly._

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured it out._

_I'm crazy for this girl.  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl._

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night_

_The sky fell down_

_And what was I thinking when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now?_

_Would you look at her _

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly._

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured it out._

_I'm crazy for this girl.  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl._

_Right now_

_Face to face_

_All my fears_

_Pushed aside_

_And right now_

_Ready to spend the rest of my life_

_With you._

_Would you look at her _

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly._

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured it out._

_I'm crazy for this girl.  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl._

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured it out._

_I'm crazy for this girl._

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl._

By the time the song ended, Mary was frowning. She knew exactly what the song meant. And what Marshall meant. But he couldn't possibly feel that way, could he? How had she missed this? There was no way... Well, she wasn't going to just ignore it. No matter how much she wanted to. It didn't work that way.

She stood up, pulled on her jacket, and walked briskly out the door, ignoring Eleanor's questions.

She drove to Marshall's small, two bedroom house. She got out of her piece-of-shit car and walked up to the door. She pulled a hand back, ready to knock, but she hesitated.

"What the hell am I doing?" She muttered, placing her hand on the door knob and walking straight in.

Marshall, who was sitting on his couch, looked up quickly. "Way to knock, Mare." he muttered with a small chuckle.

"I never knock." She replied, sitting down on the couch next to him. "You don't look sick." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right, I'm not... I'm guessing you got the C.D." He said softly, watching for her reaction.

"Yeah... I did." She said, looking away briefly before returning her gaze back to him. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"What? And have you hit me? Yeah, right." He said, scoffing a bit.

"I'm serious." She said, sitting up slightly. "Because if you came right out and said 'I love you', I could've done this." She leaned forward a bit until her lips connected with his. The kiss was only brief, a few seconds. She pulled away and looked at the confused expression on his face.

"I love you, Mary." Marshall said softly.

"Good." She said, pushing him back on the couch and kissing him again, this time, longer. "Because I think I love you too."

-----

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! ^^; I do realize that Mary was a bit OOC... I can never seem to capture her character as good as I should. DX**


End file.
